Battalyst
Battalysts are Sentient combat drones. Capable of firing explosive projectiles and unleashing large clusters of omnidirectional lasers, Battalysts specialize in ranged combat. They spawn in pairs after an Oculyst scans a Tenno on the Orokin Moon tileset. Damage Adaptation As a Sentient, the Battalyst has the ability to adapt to damage from attacks: a Sentient's health is gated such that upon its hit points falling below a fixed percentage, it will adapt to the single damage type it has received the most, gaining the ability to resist up to 90% of damage from said damage type. The Sentient will adapt to damage once per health gate, with the percentage listed below: *First gate: 25% Health lost. *Second gate: 45% Health lost. *Third gate: 65% Health lost. *Fourth gate: 80% Health lost. Sentients will adapt to the damage type they received the most before each gate, even if the damage type that reduces their health to the required amount is different: ex. removing up to 20% of a Sentient's health using damage, then switching to to remove another 5% to push through the first health gate will make the Sentient adapt to the damage. The damage type with the highest proportion in a weapon or ability will be adapted to first, then subsequently adapting in descending order of damage proportion for each health gate. A single Sentient can only adapt against a maximum of four damage types, and Sentients will still receive full damage from any damage that exceeds their health gate before adapting. On adapting to a damage type, the color of the glowing core on their chest changes to the damage type the recently adapted to, along with displaying the icon of said damage type below their health gauge. Behavior *Battalysts' main method of attack is to fire explosive blue orbs with their tuning fork-like arms, dealing heavy damage. *Battalysts can release a blue orb that unleashes an omnidirectional laser beams that deal heavy damage, similar to Mirage's Prism. *Battalyst arms can be removed by shooting them, or with Loki's Radial Disarm. It is possible to remove both their arms rendering them unable to attack normally, though they can still use their special attack. They will retrieve their arms one at a time after using their special attack. *A Sentient core will be dropped when a Battalyst is destroyed. If a nearby Sentient is present, it will proceed to obtain the core to fully replenish their health and shields. **A Tenno can also pick up a Sentient core, where it will fully recover their health, shield and energy. *When near other Sentient, they can use their own version of Link that transfers the damage they take to each other. Any damage adaptations that the host Sentient develops while linked will also be transferred over to the receiving Sentient. *They are immune to Well of Life, ragdoll conditions such as Pull and stun conditions such as Paralysis. *Similar to their damage adaptation, they are also capable of adapting to warframe abilities, with each subsequent debuffs diminishing their effectiveness. Strategy * Due to the mechanism of Sentient damage adaptation, weapons that deal high damage per shot, like sniper weapons, shotguns, and heavy explosives, are much more effective than weapons that do a lot of sustained damage, like automatic fire and DoT (damage over time) weapons. * Remember to pick up Sentient cores as they restore full health, shield and energy. * Excalibur's Exalted Blade can do immense damage to them even after they adapt. * As with the Conculyst, their arms can be removed by shooting them. It's possible to remove both their arms, leaving them unable to attack normally, but still able to use their special attack. * Be wary when using debuff abilities on this unit as each subsequent use will render them less and less effective. Avoid spamming certain abilities (such as Rhino Stomp) as it will raise their resistance to the debuff even if it is still in effect. **Slowing them down with Molecular Prime will double damage dealt to them as well as allow players to deal more damage before they adapt. Since they often also spawn in tight squads, using a weapon like the Synoid Simulor can make quick work of them with this tactic. **Blinding them with Prism also works to provide relief time to recover, damage, or flee from them. Category:Sentient Category:Update 18